


Scenes from a complete surrender

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, and the cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: The cat wins...as always !





	Scenes from a complete surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from an Impending Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266103) by [Lamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamia/pseuds/Lamia). 



[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180715073822375592.jpg.html)


End file.
